Gone
by Tink555
Summary: What happened to the OWCA before Doof took over? This is the story of what might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Tink here, with my newest story. This is a story I thought of when I got really bored one night. It's about the second demension, right before Doof and Platyborg took over. I hope you enjoy it :D**

Gone

Chapter one

Perry ran through the house, going to the backyard. It was his first ever mission, and he was excited. Who wouldn't be? After training for months he was finally ready for a mission! He couldn't believe it. He was just happy that his owners were too young to really worry about Perry yet. They were only six years old. They were probably at Isabella's house with Linda, making some little invention. He hoped he'd be able to see what they built when he came home, because they were amazing inventors, especially at their young age.

He ran to the young tree in the backyard, finally standing wobbly on his hind legs. He wasn't used to standing up yet, because unless he was at training, he really didn't have much time to practice walking. He knew that after a while of walking around, he'd be used to it. It always took a while to get used to it at first. Monogram said it usually took agents a lot longer for agents to even stand up. That's why he was given the best villain available, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

He put his hand on a part of the tree, and it scanned his hand. As soon as it was done, he was sucked into the hole that suddenly appeared under his feet. He slid down this slippery hole faster than he had ever gone before. It was a little scary, because he wasn't used to this. He knew he'd get more used to it as he went on more missions, so he didn't let it get the best of him. The slide gradually started getting less steep, and Perry started finding himself having more fun. He had a huge smile on his face, but he quickly got rid of it because he was taught to always keep a serious face in front of his leader.

He walked into his lair for the first time since he joined the agency. He was amazed, but he didn't let it show. It was glowing white, with weapons more advanced than anything he had ever seen, even Phineas and Ferb's little inventions. A comfortable looking orange chair sat in the middle of the room, facing a huge black screen. He sat down in the chair, waiting until Major Monogram appeared to give him his mission. He was becoming a little impatient, but he was taught to wait before doing anything.

"Good morning Perry! Or should I say Agent P, now that you're officially a field agent. Congratulations, by the way." Major Monogram started, smiling a little. Perry was actually happy, but he kept his face serious. "Anyway, what do you think of your new lair? My new unpaid intern, Carl, fixed this place up for you. I don't know what happened to my last intern, but I like this one. He's fast, and surprisingly good at décor and inventing. There is one thing that does bug me though. Look at him!" He said, pulling a kid on. He looked like he was in high school, with reddish brown hair. He had purple glasses on, and braces on his teeth. To put it all into one word, he was a nerd. Perry wanted to laugh, but he stopped himself.

"Horrible, huh?" Monogram asked, looking sadly down at Carl.

"Sir, you're not being really nice!" Carl complained, running off the screen.

"Well, he'll get over it. Anyway, on to your mission. As you know, you've been assigned Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You haven't been the first one assigned to him, but the other agents have strangely disappeared. So, we're sending you to his place to investigate, and see what is happening to our agents. Please return and tell us what is going on with Doofenshmirtz as soon as you find out what's happening." Monogram explained, as the screen flashed the images of Doofenshmirtz and the missing agents. Perry was about to leave, when Monogram stopped him.

"Wait, Agent! You forgot your uniform. Carl, go give the agent his fedora!" Monogram yelled, looking away from the screen. Perry felt bad for Carl, but he didn't let Monogram see that either.

"Yes sir!" Carl yelled, still sounding sad. He came up on a floating panel from underground. He was holding a small brown fedora, with a black band on it. His face almost lit up when he saw it. It was the official mark of a field agent, and now he was officially getting his own. He was really an agent! At long last, he was an agent. He kept these thoughts inside though, and calmly walked over to the unpaid intern, though he wanted to run over and grab it. He took it calmly, smiling slightly at Carl. Carl smiled back. They were both pretty sure they found new friend, even if they weren't allowed to show it.

Perry put on the hat, and ran out without another look back. He grabbed a jet pack he saw, and blasted out of the lairs closest entrance, excited about his first ever mission.

**So, this is the story I told all of you about during one of the chapters in The Dimensional Twist. I hope you like it! I enjoyed writting it :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two :D! I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I had a little bit of writters block on how to start this chapter. I got over it though XD!**

**I gots no name: Thanks for reading this :D! I know right? I always thought Monogram was a little rude when he talked about Carl.**

Chapter two

Perry landed in an opening in a building that looked sort of like one of his owner's heads. He pulled his serious face back on as he snuck into the building. It was dark and quiet in the room he had entered, and he was curious who could possibly live in such a dark place. Unless…

By the time the thought came into his head, it was too late. A cage fell onto him, and he heard something screwing bolts into the ground. He suddenly felt scared of this man he'd only seen pictures of. He wasn't very scared of him before now, because of all the training that he had. He thought he was sneaky enough to just find the lost agents and leave. And yet, Doofenshmirtz was already a step ahead of him.

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the room. Perry looked around, looking for Doofenshmirtz. He was even more frightened at what he saw. Machines were everywhere. They looked more advanced than anything he had seen so far, even compared to the OWCA's inventions. He was curious how much time it took Doofenshmirtz to create all of this. He must have been an evil scientist for a long time to make inventions that were this advanced.

"So, you must be my newest nemesis. What was your name again? Perry the platypus I think? Oh well, I don't think I'll have to remember that name for too long. I would just take care of you like I did the agents, but I think I'll use you for an even bigger plan of mine. You see, I've been planning on taking over the Tri-state Area for the long time. But I haven't been ready for it until today. I would have been ready sooner, but I've had too many of you secret agents barging in on me! It's so annoying! Aren't they sick of sending you animals here? Don't they get the fact that they'll never see their agents again if they send them here?" Doofenshmirtz came out of the shadow he was hiding in, and glared down at Perry with his one good eye.

"Which is where you come in, Perry the platypus. I've been so sick of your agency always storming on my inventions and slowing me down, that I've decided that it's time to take all of you out. But sense I can't get into the agency myself, you will be taking out your fellow agents for me. I know what you're thinking; 'Why would I do that? He can't make me do this!' But that is a lie, Perry the platypus. Soon, I'll be able to make you do anything! Now, goodnight Perry the platypus!" Perry felt tired all of a sudden. He fell asleep within seconds.

"Carl, how is Agent P doing? Is he still alive?" Monogram yelled, looking at Carl. Carl was sitting at a huge desk, filled with technology of all kinds. He was typing away at a huge black computer, trying to locate Perry. He found him instantly, and sighed, relieved.

"Sir, Agent P is on his way right now." Carl replied, sounding serious even though he felt like squealing. This was the longest an agent had ever stayed alive when assigned Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It was nice to know that Perry was stronger than most agents.

"How close is he?" Monogram asked, truly curious. He was surprised to hear that Perry was even alive right now.

"Almost here, sir. Should I open the agent entrance?" Carl asked, putting his hand over the button that would open it.

"Of course. We need to congratulate Agent P for staying alive for as long as he has. Maybe he's even found out what's happened to our lost agents!" Monogram thought out loud, sounding happy. Carl opened the door, and Perry flew in, looking completely normal except for his eyes which glowed blood red. Monogram and Carl gasped, frightened by their old agent.

"Sir, it seems like Doofenshmirtz has done something to Agent P!" Carl whispered. As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, Perry attacked without a second thought.

**Well, it seems like Doofenshmirtz has done something to Perry. How many of you are curious about what happened to Perry? I hope this is good, even though it may be a little short. **

**Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Soon, the building was in ruins. Monogram had no idea how Perry, who was once so cute and innocent, yet an amazing agent, could possibly do this in a matter of minutes. The worst part of it, though, was definitely watching Perry destroy Carl, the one person he got along with in this agency. Now it was all gone. Monogram started to cry, because of the loss of the place he had taken the time to build, and because of the aggravating pain he was going through.

Perry, although very young, was very strong. He had learned this before the attack, when Perry was able to demolish the dummies he was training with. He never thought this strength would be used against him though. Nothing in the world would have prepared him for this though. It was horrible. He was out within seconds. There was nothing he could do about it either.

Something was crushing him. He could tell by the sharp pain on his chest and legs. He opened his eyes for the first time since he was knocked out, and found he could only open one. The other one seemed to be swollen closed. He tried sitting up, but there was a huge boulder right on his chest. This made him curious how he was even still alive at this very moment. He didn't ponder on it though. Instead, he decided to find out what was still working, and what had been broken.

He could only move his left arm, because his right was crushed under the boulder. He was able to push it off of him with this arm, and tried to sit up. He barely moved an inch when a large wave of pain ripped violently through his body. 'Broken ribs, most likely.' He thought, relaxing. He tried to move his right arm, but it wouldn't move at all. 'Broken arm as well.' He lifted his left arm and gingerly felt his face, seeing what kept him from opening his eye. A long cut lead from his jaw to his eye, which felt swollen. He gasped, but immediately regretted it because of the pain it sent through his chest. When he lifted his hand, it came up dark red. It took all he had left in him not to yelp. He wiped his hand off on his shirt, and tried moving his legs. He couldn't, because of the stone on them. He couldn't even remove this one. It was too far away from his reach. Other then these injuries though, the most he had anywhere else was a bruise or small cuts from shattered glass.

Suddenly, he heard rubble crunching, and glass breaking. That could only mean one thing. Footsteps were heading in his direction. If he were in any better condition, he would have escaped right away. But there was no way he could move right now. It hurt him too much right now. Unless these footsteps were help coming, he knew there was no way he'd survive another hour. He'd either die quickly, from too many injuries, or slowly starve to death or dehydration. He hoped it was a quick death.

The figure obviously saw his chest weakly rising and falling, because he spoke in a voice Monogram would know anywhere.

"A survivor? Wow! I thought Perry would have killed everyone by now. Well, if you've survived this long, you may have some use to me after all." Doofenshmirtz murmured, glaring down at the broken, white haired man. He pushed the rock off of his legs, and roughly carried him to the vehicle he had ridden here. By the time they were there, Monogram had already passed out.

Doofenshmirtz looked back one last time, cruelly laughing as he looked at all the lives he had just ruined. There were so many more that were going to be ruined in the future as well. This was only the beginning of his brilliant plan. By the time he was done, everyone would be on their legs, begging for mercy. The thing he didn't know though, was that throughout all of the events that took place today, a young, orange haired girl had watched him and Perry. The only reason she had was because she was curious where her little brother's platypus had gone. Now, she had just seen the beginning of invasion she never thought could exist. She knew she needed to tell someone, but who? Who would believe the story of a twelve year old girl, who had just seen the beginning of the end?

**AAAAAHHHH! This was so hard to write! I finally got out of writers block with this story, and... Yeah! I was crying by the time I was done. I have bad news for you all, but also good news. The bad news is that this story is done. The good news is that well writting this chapter, I decided this story needs a secquel. So I'm going to write one for it :D! It's going to be about what life was like after Alt Doof took over, before Phineas and Ferb came around, four years later. I haven't decided on a name yet, but it will be up as soon as I do lol.**

**I'm going to go write a chapter for The Dimensional Twist now. I'm really happy that that story is doing better right now :)! I need a break from the sadness of this story. Do you think I should change the rating on this story to T, because of the violence or something?**


End file.
